Lusus Naturae
by Grimm-Ruby.Rose
Summary: Team STRQ found Salem inside a cave and attempted to fight her. They failed and it ended up with Summer being cursed. GRIMM!RUBY (first fanfic! please tell me any suggestions you have! also if my writings bad please tell me what I can improve on! hopefully, you enjoy!)
1. Prologue?

**A/N: I'm not a good writer! At least I don't think so. If there is something I can do to improve my writing then please tell me! I want to know how I can write better! This will be a Grimm Ruby fanfic! I love Grimm Ruby but there aren't many fanfics about her! I know "Lusus Naturae" is a song from RWBY but I liked how lusus naturae meant "A freak of nature." I think of Grimm Ruby as such! Some of the stuff in this probably won't make much sense in normal RWBY lore but it will help me write the story I have in my head! If it's not obvious already I don't own RWBY! RWBY is made by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth! I hope you enjoy my mess of a story!**

Summer looks around the Grimm infested cave to see Tai Xiao Long unconscious on the floor. Summer Also sees Qrow Branwen panting heavily. She noticed Raven Branwen was nowhere to be seen. 'Dangit raven!' She thought. Raven had run away! "Qrow get Tai out of here!" " I can't leave you here alone Summer!" He says as he decapitates a Beowolf. "I'll be fine Qrow! Just Get Tai Out!" Qrow gives up trying to argue and lifts Tai over his shoulder. " let's go buddy!" he mumbles as he sprints out of the cave. Leaving Summer all alone. She pulls her sword off her back. "Come at me!" She yells as she runs into a group of Beowolfs. One beowolf swipes at her head but she ducks and drives her sword through the beowolf's chest. The beowolf disintegrates quickly. Another beowolf swipes at her. She brings the sword to her chest to block the black furry claw. It hits her sword knocking her back a few feet. Her white aura flaring. 'Damn.' She was getting tired the longer she fought. She ran up to a beowolf and threw her sword into its face. "WROAGH!" It howled in pain. She jumped up onto its face, shoving her combat boots into it, simultaneously grabbing the hilt of her sword and springing from its face. The Grimm turned to dust. She landed a few feet away from the last beowolf. "GRRRR," The beowolf growled at her. 'The last obstacle between me and Salem!' She thought. She ran and slid between the beowolf's feet and sliced at its left leg. A clean cut! "WRAAGH" The beowolf howled as it fell to the floor. It started to crawl towards Summer. The beowolf launches its hand into the ground and pushes. The beowolf shot towards Summer who barely managed to dodge to the left. The beowolf crashes into the cave wall. A few rocks fall onto it. "I will defeat Salem and a tiny beowolf won't stop me!" She Yelled as she walked towards the crippled beowolf. She drops her sword into the Grimms head. She watched as the Grimm turned to dust. She turns to her right and sees a few steps following up to a door. She runs to it and opens it. She sees Salem sitting on a throne a few feet away. " _ **You managed to make it this far! I'm impressed!**_ " She could hear the sarcasm in Salem's voice. " I have made it this far so I can defeat you!"

Summer hated the Grimm. they always made the world sad and gloomy. there is always news about another place getting attacked by Grimm and she hated it. Why did the Grimm have to exist! She became a huntress so she could get rid of the Grimm. so people could have a happy ending. Just like in all the fairy tales she has read.

" _ **You think you can defeat me? You are nothing but a lowly huntress! I am a god!**_ " "you think of yourself as a god? That's a joke if I have ever heard one!" Salem Growled. Salem sat up from her throne. " _ **you can try and defeat me but trust me... It won't end up well.**_ " " I know."

Summer ran at Salem with her sword at her side. She brought her sword up towards Salem's face only for Salem to block it with her left hand. Salem throws her right hand at Summer's chest. Salem's palm slams into her target. "GUhh!" Summer flies back a few feet landing on her back. Her aura Flared. The air was knocked straight out of her lungs. " _ **Is that all you've got? Pathetic.**_ " Summer tries to stand up but wobbles a bit and falls back to the floor. 'Damit! get up, Summer! You can defeat her! _JUST GET UP!_ ' Summer despite her whole body aching, gets up. She looked at Salem. she hated those red eyes. She looked down and saw her sword on the floor. she runs and slides towards it and grabs it. She swipes at Salem again. She.. she.. missed. Salem grabs her forearm with her left hand and slams her palm against Summer's forearm. Her aura Depleted! Her forearm snaps in the wrong direction. " Ahhh!" Summer jumps back and grabs her arm. " _ **hurts, doesn't it?**_ " Salem taunted. Summer was exhausted and her aura was depleted! " _AHHHH!_ " She yelled as her eyes glowed. Things that looked like silver wings came out of her eyes. Salem grabs her head " _ **urghh!**_ " Summer Passes out.

The god of light and the god of darkness thought they had gotten rid of magic completely but they were wrong. Salem still had a little magic in her. Maybe only enough for a good curse. Salem smiled at the thought. She points her pointer finger towards Summer. Her finger lit up with a dark purple flame with black outlining it. ' _ **you are going to have punishment for standing against me!**_ ' Salem thought. The dark purple and black flame shot out of her finger and flew towards Summer. It went towards her belly button and disappeared inside of her. Qrow bursts through the door and sees summer passed out on the floor and Salem standing near her. "What did you do to her!" Qrow yelled. " _ **Nothing you need to know about.**_ " Qrow growled.

He turns into a crow and flies to Summer. he pops out of crow mode and lands next to summer. he sees her broken arm. Qrow could feel his blood boiling. he lifts summer onto his shoulder and starts walking towards the door. as he pushes against the door, he looks back at Salem and sees her smiling and waving at him. Qrow felt like he was about to snap but shook his head. Qrow walks towards the exit of the cave and thinks 'I'm gonna need a drink after this.' He starts walking towards Tai's house.

After a few sips from his canteen and a little bit of walking, he made it to Tai's house. He opens the door and sees Tai still sleeping on a couch and a 4-year-old Yang Xiao Long sat next to him. " Uncle Qrow!" Yang yelled as she hopped off the couch to hug Qrow. "Hey!" He smiled and patted little Yangs head. "I'm gonna borrow Tais's room for a little bit ok?" "Ok!" Yang runs back to the couch and sits down.

Qrow walked down a hallway to get to Tai's room. He saw the door and opened it. there was a bed in the middle of the room. On the left, there was a cabinet that had all his clothes and other personal items in it. There were a few pictures on top. One was of team STRQ together and the other was a picture of him and yang. there was a big window above the bed letting light shine through. on the right, there was a small nightstand that had a picture of him and Raven on top. Qrow still couldn't believe Raven would ditch them like that. He walked over to the bed and placed Summer on it. He placed a blanket over her. Hopefully, her aura will replenish and start healing her arm. He left the room to go check on Tai. as he walked over to the couch he saw Tai awake. "Hey, Qrow! What happened when I was knocked out?" "Raven ran away and left us to fight. Summer had me bring you home. She took out the rest of the beowolf's and she tried to fight Salem." "Did she win?" "Emphasis on the 'tried' part. I found her Passed out on the floor in front of Salem with a broken arm." "Oh no!" Tai was mad that he got knocked out. he wished he could have helped Summer. " She's resting in your room right now." Tai jumped off the couch and ran to his room to check on Summer.

Tai was glad that no one died, but he was still mad that Raven ran away. Raven and Tai were dating and had a kid, Yang. 'When I see Raven again I'm telling her were done.' Tai thought. He didn't like the sound of Yang having to live with broken up parents but Tai couldn't deal with raven anymore. Raven was always obsessed with her clan. She would do anything for her clan. Even if it meant abandoning her friends.

Tai reached the door to his room. He grabbed the doorknob carefully and slowly opened the door. He saw Summer laying down under a blanket on his bed. 'If I just didn't get knocked out things might not have ended with your arm looking like that.' Tai felt bad. Why did Summer have to try and sacrifice herself to defeat Salem? Why didn't she retreat? She could have run back to her team and waited!

Tai saw Summer start to roll around a little bit. He saw Summers silver eyes open. "Tai?" She questioned. "You should have retreated summer. You wouldn't have ended up with a broken arm if you did. You're lucky she didn't kill you!"Tai said his anger slipping out a little bit at the end. "I'm sorry," Summer mumbled, her face turning red. Summer felt bad that she worried her team. "Please don't do it again. I care about you." Tai said in a calm voice. Summer blushed even harder. " You look cute with a blush on your face," Tai said smirking. Summer just looked like a tomato at this point. Tai walks towards the side of the bed and leans over her. "What are you doing?" Summer asked right before Tai's lips met her's. 'What!?' she thought. Summer had never had a kiss before. It felt good. It made her feel happy. The kiss ended after a few seconds. It took a few seconds for summer to collect herself. "What about Raven?" Summer Questioned. "Raven and I are through. It seems like she cares more about her tribe than her boyfriend and child." Tai said calmly, trying to hold his anger in. "I'm sorry." "It's fine Summer. This might be going a little bit too fast but do you want to go out?" Tai said as his face turned red. He scratched the back of his head. "Sure!" Summer felt happy that Tai asked her out! She always had a little crush on him but kept it hidden because Raven and Tai were still together. Qrow was behind the door eavesdropping on their conversation. He smirked. Qrow walked back to the couch and sat next to Yang, "Watcha doing?" he asked. He saw yang reading. "I'm reading some fairy tales I found around the house!" Yang said excitedly. " They always talk about Heroes making the world a better place!" Qrow smiled. Qrow heard a moaning noise. " _MMm!_ " He put his hands around Yang's ears so she wouldn't hear anything. 'WHAT THE HELL TAI! THAT'S MOVING A LITTLE TOO QUICK!' He thought while laughing. " _MMMMMM!_ " he heard the bed creaking too. He felt the ground shaking. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. ' At least their having fun?' After a few minutes of moaning and ground shaking bed creaks, it got quiet. He took his hands off of Yang's ears. "Sorry about that. Your dad was making a lot of noise and I didn't want you to go deaf!" He said giggling. He got up off the couch and walked towards Tai's door. He knocked "You guys should be quieter next time!" He started laughing and rolling on the floor. Qrow was going to mess with them for a while because of this. Tai and Summer's faces were red. "SORRY!" they yelled back. As they were saying that a little sperm cell had reached an egg.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I go on through the story I will explain little bits of Ruby's past. I'm going to write these like episodes! So I'm going to try and write what would happen with my version of ruby through the series! So Volume 1 chapter 1 to hopefully Volume 6! Enjoy My mess of a story! :)**

 **Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.**

 **Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm- set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.**

 **However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust."**

 **Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.**

 **But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return.**

Roman Torchwick and four goons head down an alley. They stop for a second and Roman smirks, his cigar lighting up before they start walking down the road. They walk towards a shop called "From Dust Till Dawn."

 **So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world," but take heed… there will be no victory in strength.**

Roman and his goons enter the shop.

 _ **But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.**_

Roman's goons look around the store and dust crystals on display. Roman walks up to the elderly shopkeeper. Roman flicks his cigar "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" One of the goons points his gun at the shopkeeper. Both of the shopkeeper's hands shoot up " P-please! Just take my Lien and Leave!" The shopkeeper was scared. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money," Roman looks at his goons "Grab the dust." a goon opens a case removes one of the many cylinders and the group uses the cylinders to take Dust from the tube containers on the wall. The goon who pointed the gun places a open case on the counter. " .Uncut." The shopkeeper starts filling the case with said items.

As another henchman goes to take more dust from the tubes, he hears a muffled 'Lusus Naturae' from a girl's direction and unsheathes his sword. The goon points his sword at the girls back. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The girl doesn't respond. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The goon walks over to the girl and turns her around, dropping her hood to reveal a girl with a beowolf mask on and headphones. The mask's eyes were completely black. The girl looked surprised. The goon motions for the girl to lower her headphones. She lowers them "Yes?" She sounded annoyed. "I said, put your hands in the air, now!" "Are you...robbing me?" "Yes!" "Aaahhh…"

Roman sits at the counter waiting for the goons to finish the heist and he hears a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" and he sees a goon fly past him. Roman motions for the other goons to handle the girl. A goon points his gun at her and yells "Freeze!" The girl kicks the goon in the chest and he flies through the store window. The girl jumps outside with him. The other goons look out the broken window and see the girl stand up and she holds out her hand. A bunch of black liquid comes out of her palm and forms a scythe. Roman scowls and the girl looks emotionless. The mask obscured any way to tell if she was happy or sad but the emotionless part was actually because the girl was bored. The girl swings the scythe around and slams it into the ground. She also turns off her headphones. "Okayy…" He looks at his remaining goons. "Get her!" The goons exit the shop and run at the girl, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching goon in the face. She takes the scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending the goon flying. She fired again and brung the side down on one goon and dodges the next goons gunfire with her rifles speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can hit him towards Romans feet. " You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He looks at the girl and drops the cigar, crushing it with his cane. "Well, Red, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…." He raises his cane and the bottom opens up to reveal a little scope with a cross grid. "... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman shoots a red blast at the girl, who fires the scythe at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands she looks up, Roman isn't there and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. Roman makes it to the roof, with the girl shooting up onto the roof. "Hey!" Roman stops at the edge of the building. "Persistent…" The girl could taste his annoyance. It tasted good. The girl gets ready to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens a hatch to allow Roman inside. Roman turns around holding a red dust gem. "End of the line, Red." He throws it out at her feet and fires at her, causing a large explosion. Roman starts laughing but stops when he sees something on the roof "Huh?" A woman in a purple cape is now in front of the girl, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. The girl looks up at Glynda Goodwitch annoyed. Glynda waves her wand and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around until he reaches the cockpit, where a woman in red, face covered in shadows, is struggling with the controls. "We got a Huntress!" The woman gets up and heads to the back while Roman takes control of the Bullhead. Glynda glows purple for a second and aims another blast above the Bullhead, causing a dark storm-cloud to appear. Roman notices and says "The hell..?" With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling and pummels the Bullhead. One breaks through the window narrowly missing Roman's head. The woman reaches the back of the Bullhead and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. Glynda blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot when the woman raises her hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and gathers the shards to form a large arrow which she then throws at the Bullhead. The woman Shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just it time to ram into the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The shards separate and form into more arrows that encircle the Bullhead, but the woman summons glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards. The girl starts firing her scythe at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates a bunch of glowing circles around her opponents. Glynda uses her semblance and pushes the girl to the side and rolls herself out of the blast radius. She looks up to see the hatch close and the Bullhead fly away. The girl looks at Glynda "Why did you help? I could have taken them!" Glynda just looks at her bored. "I doubt that." Glynda thought the mask was weird. Why is a little girl wearing a mask? Next thing the girl knows is that she is in a chair in a dark room with a little light. "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." " I could have beaten them and they started it!" "I still doubt a little girl like you could have taken down criminals like that." The girl who Glynda found out was Ruby Rose started to frown. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… with a pat on the back…" Ruby looks confused. "...And a slap on the wrist." Glynda slaps her wand at the desk to try and scare Ruby but she just sits there bored. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda moves out of the way so Ruby could see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose…" Ozpin looks at her mask. "You.. Have a beowolf mask on." "Uh ok?" "So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin gestures to a tablet showing Ruby fighting. Ozpin was a little confused as to how Ruby created the scythe out of nothing. "S-Signal Academy."

Ruby wasn't very fond of Signal. It was boring. All the kids were scared of her. Ruby looked different from most kids. She had glowing red irises with a white pupil and pure white hair with 2 red lines that went across them meeting in a circle. She was Deathly Pale. Qrow was always reminded of Salem when he looked at Ruby's eyes so he got her a Beowolf mask. Ruby Lived with her dad Tai Xiao Long and with her sister Yang Xiao Long. Her mother Summer Rose Died at birth. Yang was kind of scared of Ruby so she ignored her. Every day at signal would be Classes alone, Lunch alone, Recess alone. So whenever Ruby Got home she went straight to her room. She began to notice that she could feel peoples emotions! They were only negative though. She also noticed that she could taste the negative emotions. They were intoxicating. She loved the taste. Whenever someone was sad or scared she felt her body start to want to go over to them but she would fight the urge. She could also create Grimm and other items with a black liquid that came out of her hands and feet! Grimm not created by her wouldn't try to hurt her! She once cuddled with an Ursa! Not that her family cared.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" "Well, one teacher in particular." " I see…" Ozpin sets the plate of cookies in front of Ruby. Ruby tried to resist the urge to eat the cookies but it was too strong. She ended up lifting her mask off her face and started to eat all the cookies. It looked like she wasn't even biting! Ozpin saw the red irises and was reminded of Salem. 'What!? She looks kind of like Salem! This is bad. Thank god I have the chance to teach her good.' he thought. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" Ruby finished the cookies. " That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. " Ozpin places his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down in a chair opposite to Ruby. "What is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" "Well… I want to be a Huntress." "You want to slay monsters?" "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to beacon! My sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress. I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My dad always taught me to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright but they are boring. Huntsmen and huntresses sound a lot cooler." Ozpin stares at her face. She had the mask back on. "Do you know who I am?" You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ozpin smiles. "Hello." "Nice to meet you." " You want to come to my school?" " More than Anything." Ozpin looks at Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby. "Well. okay." Ruby smirked under her mask.

Yang was starting Beacon soon! She noticed all her time at signal she ignored Ruby. She felt bad. 'This year I'm going to fix our sisterly relationship!' she thought.

The next day Ruby gets on the ship to Beacon. Yang notices her. Yang runs over to her and puts her in Bear Hug. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Ruby struggling to breathe said, "Please stop." Yang releases her tight grip on her sister. " But I'm so proud of you!" "It was nothing." "What do you mean! It was Incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to have normal knees." "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" "Of course I'm excited... I just…" She sighs. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one arm hug. "It will be ok."

The two sisters attention was drawn to the 2-D newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and a pic of Roman appeared. " The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa" The pic of roman changed to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying " _ **WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!**_ " followed by an image of the White Fang logo. A growling red wolf head with three scratch marks. " Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" The news feed cut off as a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaced it "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Yang confused asked, "Who's that?" Before Ruby could answer, " My name is Glynda Goodwitch." "Oh." Glynda continued. " You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda disappears. Ruby looks out the window and sees the city. "You can see Signal from up here!" everyone starts looking outside. " I guess home isn't too far after all." "Beacon's our home, now." The two sisters can hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship. " Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." She rolled her eyes as she said that." Ruby replies " It was a nice moment while it lasted." If you looked out the window you could see Beacon. "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" " Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross. Gross, Gross. Gross, Gross!" " Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

 **This WIll Be The Day starts to play.**

 **A/N: If you didn't understand my bad explanation of how Ruby looks then she looks like the picture for this fanfic! It took me 2 hours to do this! Writing fanfics is a lot harder than I thought *starts laughing* But! Its fun so I will try to keep uploading!**


	3. Backstory Explanation 1

**A/N: I'm going to make little backstory chapters so if I forgot to mention something or I didn't go as in-depth with something I could hopefully explain better! Enjoy my mess of a story! :)**

Yang was getting the opportunity to go to Beacon! She was excited! But that feeling didn't last long. She heard the door to their house open. 'Dads home… so who else could be inside?' She thought.

Yang grabs Ember Celica off of a little table. She slides them on. She runs to the door and opens it. Yang sees a white-haired girl with a beowolf mask on. "Who are you?" She asked.

Ruby frowned. "You don't even remember your own sister?" As she said that Yang started to remember that she did, in fact, have a sister. A sister she Ignored. Ruby walks past her to get to her room. She thought she could see a little drop of clear liquid slide down Ruby's cheek.

Yang couldn't believe that she ignored Ruby for so long. She clenched her fist then walked back into her room, setting Ember Celica on the table. She laid down on her bed to think about things. She Ignored her sister for years.

Yang was clenching her fist so tight that her knuckles turned white. She was supposed to become a Huntress! A hero! And here she was Ignoring someone because of what they looked like. Yang didn't notice that she was crying until a tear slid down her cheek. She could also hear Ruby crying in the room next to her.

Yang wanted to try and restore her relationship with Ruby. She wants to make up for lost time. She wants to be a big sister that Ruby could look up to. She wouldn't give up no matter what.

 _ **The Next Day. Saturday.**_

Yang wakes up early today so she can have a chance to talk to Ruby. Yang opens her door and sees Ruby watching T.V. "Watcha doing sis?" Yang asked. Ruby turns and looks at her. "Why are you calling me 'sis'? You've ignored me for a long time!"

Yang frowns. "I want to apologize for ignoring you. I know I've been a bad sister to you but I want to redeem myself! I want to make you proud of me!"

Ruby looks a little surprised. "Why? You seem to be doing fine without a sister." A tear goes down Yang's face. " I feel so bad! I shouldn't have ignored you! I'm sorry!" Ruby thinks for a few seconds before answering." Maybe."

Yang felt happier! She might have a chance to be the best big sister in the world! Yang goes to hug Ruby but Ruby backs away. "Too soon?" " Too soon."

 **A/N: I'm not sure if I should add more or not but oh well! Hopefully, this helped you understand why Ruby and Yang are now more sisterly. Ruby isn't going to like all the bear hugs from Yang yet. Their relationship is still trying to recover. Also Cisk Kazzarch I tried to be sarcastic about the walk from the cave to Tai's house but it didn't turn out too well. :) The walk would most likely take a few hours or more so I thought maybe if Qrow was drunk it would feel like he got there sooner. Hopefully, that explains the walk! I'm also Putting some of the review's suggestion into my writing to see if it is a little better! I don't think too far ahead when making these so if I have any mistakes please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have a poll open for if Ruby will get an aura! I can't decide on whether I want her to have an aura or not so why don't I let you vote? Hopefully, you enjoy my mess of a story! :)**

Ships start docking into the entrance of Beacon. One ships doors open and Jaune Arc comes running out looking for the nearest trash can. He found it, hunched over it, and vomited in it.

Ruby and Yang start walking towards the school. "Wow!" Yang was excited to see the rest of Beacon. Ruby wasn't as excited as Yang. There was a lot of people at the school! They are probably going to be like all the other kid's shes met.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby saw all the other students weapons. 'Maybe I can add them to my arsenal?' She thought.

"You should try and make some friends Ruby." Ruby frowned. "Making friends seems pointless." Yang frowned too. "Friends are fun! They will help you when you're in trouble! Also speaking of friends my friends are here so bye!" Yang runs off with her friends.

Ruby started walking but she wasn't paying any attention and crashed into a bunch of cases.  
"What are you doing!" A voice yelled at her. Ruby looked up and saw Weiss Schnee. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Ruby sat up and tried to walk away.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Ruby looked back at Weiss annoyed. "Yes. I assume there is Dust in those cases?" Weiss walks up to her with a vial of Fire Dust. "Yes, they had Dust in them!" As Weiss said that she flailed the vial around and some fire dust went everywhere.

Ruby was annoyed by the spoiled princess in front of her so when she saw the fire dust she blew on it. An explosion shot into Weiss's face. Ruby started to laugh. "Unbelievable!" Weiss yelled. "I'm sorry!" Ruby said sarcastically. "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Weiss was annoyed. A little girl just shot fire dust in her face! 'How dare they!' She thought.

"Yes, I am a little young. Two years too young to be exact." Weiss was confused about how she got in two years early when she had trained forever to get into Beacon. Weiss shook her head.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so… watch where you're going!" Ruby was done. "I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." Ruby and Weiss looked over and saw Blake approach them with a bottle of dust in her hand. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss starts smiling "Finally! Some recognition!"  
Weiss's smile didn't last long.

Blake destroys Weiss's smile by saying "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Weiss gets angry again and Ruby starts giggling. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... _Ugh!_ " Weiss goes over to Blake and takes the vial of Dust and walks away with her helpers trying to gather the luggage.

Ruby sees Weiss storming off and smirks. Ruby looks towards Blake. Blake asks "Why do you have a mask on?" Ruby saw that Blake was worried about the mask. "I'm not part of the White Fang if that's what you're asking. My eyes look kind of weird so my uncle got me this mask."  
Blake was relieved.

Blake starts walking away. Ruby noticed something. Blake was wearing a bow. The bow moved a little bit. Ruby smirks.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ruby said to herself. She was bored and didn't know where to go so she just laid down on the floor. She notices a shadow go over her.

Jaune holds out his hand "Hey… I'm Jaune."

Ruby picks herself up off the floor. "Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

A Few Minutes Later.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby laughs "I'm sorry."

"The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue- ladies love it!" Ruby looks at Jaune confused. "Do they?"

"They will! Well. I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune was too embarrassed to continue.

Ruby giggles. "What weapon do you have Jaune?" He looked surprised for a few seconds. "Oh! I, uh…" Jaune takes out Crocea Mors. "I got this sword!" Ruby lets out an "oooooh."

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He grabs his scabbard and raises his arm and the scabbard turns into a shield.

Ruby touches the shield. "So, what do they do?" Jaune starts fumbling with his shield as it retracts off his arm. He places it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away…" Ruby was confused. "Wouldn't it just weigh the same?"

Jaune frowns. "Yeah, it does…" Ruby giggles. Jaune continues talking about the sword. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby noticed that Jaune was a little embarrassed that he had an old weapon so she said " Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days. My dad told me my mom used a sword!"

Jaune smiled. "So why did you talk to me back there in the courtyard?" Ruby asks. " Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

Ruby looks down. "Most of the people at my old school were different. They all avoided me and bullied me. They thought I looked weird."

Jaune felt his blood start to boil. "Then those people are dumb! If they can't tell how cute you are then they don't deserve to be your friend!"

Ruby's deathly pale skin got a little bit of black blush. Jaune noticed what he said and started blushing too. Ruby looks around. " Hey, where are we going?" Jaune stopped blushing. "Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You Think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh… Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughs. "That's a 'no'."


	5. Chapter 3

Ruby and Jaune enter Beacon Academy's auditorium. Its filled with people. Ruby looks around when she hears Yang's voice.

Yang waves "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby looks at Jaune. "Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby leaves to go to Yang's side.

Jaune all alone says "Hey, wait!" He sighs, "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

Jaune walks away and behind him is a red-headed girl with her hands on her hips. She watches him walk away.

Ruby joins Yang. "How's your first day going?" Ruby laughs "I blew up some fire dust into a snobby girls face!" Yang didn't believe her. "Really?" "Yes really!" Yang smiles. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby didn't notice Weiss behind her. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I tripped over some girls luggage! I apologized but she kept yelling at me! She kept flinging dust in the air...So… I blew on it!"

Weiss yells "You!" Ruby turns around "Oh you're yelling at me again." "You're lucky we weren't blown off the cliff!" Yang looked surprised. "You actually blew dust in her face…"

Weiss hands Ruby a pamphlet titled "Dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals"  
"What's this?" Ruby asked. Weiss starts listing off policies. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customer's to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uhhh… I already know what dust is." Weiss scoffed "Really? What person just blows up fire into another's face!" "You were annoying!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang speaks to the two. "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"If she stops acting like a spoiled child then I will be friends with her," Ruby replied.

"I'm not a spoiled child!" Weiss exclaimed.

Professor Ozpin appears on stage with a microphone and Glynda beside him, catching everyone's attention.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students start to whisper before Ozpin continues "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin leaves and Glynda goes up to talk. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of...off," Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby replied.

Its the first night at Beacon and all the students are laying down in sleeping beds.  
Ruby lays down on her sleeping bag with pajamas on before Yang jumps down next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby replied.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as several muscular, shirtless, guys walk by. Then Jaune walks by and waves to Yang. Yang groans.

Yang looks at Ruby. "What's that?" Yang asked, pointing at Ruby's book. "Its a book. It's about a man with two souls." Ruby liked her book.

"Have you made any friends?" Yang asked. "Weiss and I are more like enemies so a no for her. I met Jaune! He's nice! I think he might be my first friend!" Ruby was excited to have a friend for once.

Yang frowns. Ruby looks around and sees Blake leaning against a wall reading a book. "That girl…" "You know her?" Yang asked. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning." "Well. now's your chance!" Yang grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake looks up from her book and sees Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as Yang walks over to her. When Yang reaches Blake she lets Ruby down on the ground.

"Hel-loooooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang greeted.

Blake looks at Rubys mask. "Aren't you… that girl that blew up the fire dust in the Schnee's face?"

"Yeah! My names Ruby!" Blake looks back at her book. "Okay."

Yang whispers to Ruby "What are you doing?" Ruby whispers back "I don't know - help me!"

Yang decides to help her sister. "So… What's your name?"

Blake sighs. "Blake." "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

Blake was a little annoyed that she kept getting distracted from her book. "Thanks."

Yang failing at keeping a good conversation says "It goes great with your… pajamas!"  
"Right…" Ruby looks uncomfortable. "Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asks.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang sit there. "That I will continue to read." Ruby and Yang still haven't moved. "As soon as you leave!"

Yang looks at Ruby "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Ruby looks at Blake "What's it about?"

Blake was surprised. "Huh?" Ruby asked again. "Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well… i-its about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."  
Ruby looked surprised. "That's the same book I'm reading!" Ruby points to the book in her hand and it happens to be the same as Blakes. 'She has good taste in books!' Blake thought.

"I love books. There were stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Blake laughs a little. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby explains "Well, I'm hoping we all will. I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books… Someone who fought for what was right, and protect people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's… very ambitious for a child." Blake frowns. " Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

Yang smiled. "Oh, I am so proud of you!"

"Well, Ruby, Yang, its a pleasure to ha-"

Weiss storms over "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss and Ruby look at each other and both say "Oh, not you again!"

Blake rolls her eyes, closes her book, reaches over for her candle, and blows it out.

Weiss storms off. Ruby and Yang walk back to their sleeping bag. Ruby lays down. She lifts her mask off her head. Her Grimm eyes glowing bright red. Ruby's eyes let her see in the dark. She looked over to see Yang already sleeping. Ruby puts a sleeping mask on, rolls over, and goes to sleep.

 **A/N: I will end the "will Ruby have aura poll" probably next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4

Ruby woke up with a headache. "Ugh!" She groaned as she got up. She took off her face mask and saw a bunch of the students dead bodies. 'What happened?' she thought. Multiple students were missing heads, legs, and arms. Ruby heard someone call from behind her, "What's wrong with you!?" Yang yelled.

'Yang?' For some reason, she couldn't talk. She then realized she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Ruby turns around and sees Yang, Weiss, Jaune, and Blake. Ruby looked down at her left hand, it looked like a black glove with sharp fingertips. 'What?' she thought.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Jaune yelled as he ran at Ruby with crocea mors. Jaune brought the sword upwards for a downward slash. Ruby's arm shot up and deflected it. Ruby's right hand turned into a black spike. She grabs Jaune by the neck and stabs him in the stomach with her right hand. Jaune cries as his Ruby takes her hand out of his stomach and his guts spill out onto the floor. Ruby started crying. 'Why is this happening?' she thought.

Blake throws Gambol Shroud at Ruby but Ruby catches it and pulls on it bringing Blake with it. Ruby feels her arm fly into the air so fast she couldn't see it. Blake lands behind her. 'Please be alright.'

Ruby's body turned around and she saw Blake's head fall off and roll around on the floor. 'NO! This has to be a nightmare! Make it stop!' Weiss shoots fire dust at her. Ruby's body easily dodges.

Weiss points myrtenaster at Ruby and uses glyphs to fly towards her with amazing speed. Ruby's right hand turned into a baseball bat and she swings it as Weiss reaches her. The bat collides with Weiss' stomach, knocking her back a few feet. Weiss starts coughing. Ruby's finger turned into a sharp point. The point shot out of her finger and into Weiss' head. Weiss fell to the floor convulsing as blood squirted out of her head.

Yang's hair lit on fire. "ILL KILL YOU!" Yang screamed as she shot toward Ruby. 'Please stop…' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby was trying to move a part of her body. Anything. Something. Why wouldn't her body move?

Yang's fist collided with Ruby's stomach. Ruby flew back into a wall, leaving cracks. A black goo shoots out from Ruby's toe. The black goo turns into an Ursa. Yang flys towards the Ursa and tries to punch it. The Ursa blocks with its left paw then hit yang in the side with its right.

Yang hits the floor and slides. She got up fast and was already running towards the Ursa. Yang's semblance works its magic and she punches the Ursa in the stomach causing black goo to shoot everywhere. Where she punched the Ursa was just a hole. The Ursa fell over and turned to dust. "Too easy little sister!" Yang tries to hit Ruby in the face but Ruby's head tilts to the side, dodging it. Ruby's arm lifts up. Yang was still in the air when Ruby dropped her fist into Yangs back. Ruby heard a crack. Yang hits the ground so hard she bounces off the ground a few feet.

While she was a few feet in the air Ruby kicks her in the head, knocking it clean off. Yangs body flops on to the floor. Her head following. Ruby can finally move her body. Ruby drops to the floor and starts crying.

Ruby felt disgusted. Why would she do this? She looked at her hand and the black glove retracted into her skin. Ruby felt numb.

She went back to her sleeping bag. She layed down wishing when she fell asleep that she would wake up and this would have all been a nightmare.

Ruby felt herself wake up again. She still had her sleeping mask on. She slipped it off her head and saw Yang packing up her sleeping bag.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled as she jumped up to hug her sister. "What's wrong Ruby?" Yang asked concerned. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Ruby was glad it was all just a nightmare.

"Calm down Ruby!" Yang laughed. Ruby just kept hugging Yang. a few minutes later she heard light snoring. Yang smiled. 'I guess she had a nightmare? It seems like something bad happened to me. I'm glad she cares about me that much.'

'I guess I'll let her rest for a little while.' She thought.

 **A/N: sorry for not releasing a chapter the past few days! I was just really tired! I didn't really have the will to do anything those days! I feel like I should check my house for Apathy! Ruby had a nightmare! How fun! Ruby won't have an aura!**


End file.
